


That's What She Say

by AnaBeckett



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBeckett/pseuds/AnaBeckett
Summary: - The guy I saw you at the cafeteria, holding hands. - Ángel speaks. - Would you sleep with him? Say, I want to know.- Yes, why not? - replies irritated. - I'm a free 40 year old woman - And, in fact, a good fuck would do me good.This is the story of when the Professor reveals that he heard this conversation and proves to Raquel that sex with him is really good.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 52





	That's What She Say

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That´s What She Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261274) by [AnaBeckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBeckett/pseuds/AnaBeckett). 



> Hi guys, this is the translation of a story of mine.  
> Sorry for the bad english, I had to ask the google translator for help.
> 
> Hope you like it.

It had been three days since Raquel had arrived in Palawan and found Sergio at that kiosk.

Sérgio could not be happier, he did not lose hope in the past year but he was getting discouraged. He hoped the inspector would find the coordinates first. I was beginning to think that maybe she didn't want to find him anymore, but even with fear she kept going to the place indicated on the postcards.

When he heard that voice it was like calming his heart. She came.

It was no different for Raquel. During that year away from him, the only thing he thought was that they wouldn't see each other anymore. He cursed himself when he found the hidden message, he was there all the time and he hadn't seen it. They could be together longer.

However, all this was forgotten now that the two were living their days on the island paradise. Every day they went to the beach, ate in restaurants trying different foods, spent the afternoons in the hammock outside the house talking and the evenings were relaxing drinking wine and getting to know each other's bodies.

Today was another one of those days. It was already dark and they decided to order food at home, they were tired of the day they spent walking around the city. Sergio showed her everything, so many beautiful places. They ate fish cooked with vegetables and drank wine to accompany it.

After eating, already satisfied they went to the living room to sit on the sofa. Still drinking wine they continued to talk, it seemed that they never ran out of topic. They could talk about everything. Until the subject arrived at the sub inspector Rúbio.

Raquel did not know that Sérgio had heard everything that she and Ángel had talked about during the assault. Of course, she knew about the listening but it didn't even cross her mind the things he had heard. So the assault leader didn't like his girlfriend's friend very much, he knew he wanted more than just friendship and he knew the involvement they had years ago.

The ex-inspector soon noticed her boyfriend's mood swings.

\- What's it? he asks, frowning.

\- Nothing. - shrugs his shoulders.

\- Come on. - says sitting closer to him. - Tell me.

\- I just don't like that friend of yours very much. - says looking at the glass with wine in his hand.

Raquel looks at him more closely and laughs.

\- Are you jealous?

\- No! - looks at her with wide eyes.

\- Yes, it is. - she laughs.

\- It's ok. - he speaks, adjusting his posture, puts the cup on the coffee table. - I'm a little jealous, but I have my reasons for that.

He looks at her now more amused and Raquel waits for him to reveal more, but Sérgio is silent with his arrogant posture and the small smile on his lips.

\- Do not tell me? - she asks.

\- Oh yes I am, inspector. - speaks in a hoarse voice.

The Professor comes closer to the woman, pulls her by the waist closer and gently starts to kiss her shoulder. Raquel's body shivers with the contact of her soft lips and the roughness of the beard on her skin.

\- That listening we put on your dear friend's glasses gave me a lot of entertainment. - speak quietly.

The kisses continue towards her neck.

\- And what exactly did you hear? - Raquel asks, getting out of breath.

\- Many things. - says evasively.

Kissing and nibbling the woman's neck going towards her ear, Sergio teases her. She is already breathing harder and asking for more contact.

\- I heard a very interesting conversation. - speaks softly in the inspector's ear. - The most interesting in my opinion. - looks her in the eyes smiling.

Raquel smiles sensuously and slowly sits on her boyfriend's lap facing him. His bare legs in short shorts are on either side of his body, which he looks on enjoying the new position. Lightly run your hands over the turned thighs and see the tanned skin prickle.

\- And what exactly did you hear, Professor? - she emphasizes the codename with a hoarse voice.

\- Ángel stopped to drink and called you late at night. - speaks looking.

His gaze goes from the brown eyes, which are heavy with excitement, to the soft mouth. The woman wets her lips.

\- Yes - speak softly.

Sérgio's hands go up from his thighs to the inspector's ass, where he squeezes and makes her stick the body closer to his. Raquel feels his excitement beneath her and makes movements rubbing her parts. He groans breathlessly with the contact and returns to pay attention to the woman's neck.

\- The most interesting thing was not what he said. - he says as he continues with the kisses going to her lap, his hands continue to knead the meat of the inspector's ass. - That's what you answered when he asked if he would have sex with me. he said smugly.

The woman looks at him in surprise without stopping her movements on the excited member. Sérgio smiles and moves his hips more willingly, eliciting a loud groan from his girlfriend who throws her head back with the electricity that spreads from her intimacy to the rest of her body.

\- I was not wrong in assuming that sex would be good. - Raquel speaks now leaving wet kisses on the professor's neck.

He laughed at the inspector's confession. The two had been teasing each other for a long time, they were already very excited. Sérgio pulled the T-shirt she was wearing over her head, passing through her arms and finally had the bare skin in front of her. Raquel didn't wear a bra, so her breasts were exposed to the cool breeze coming from the open window making her nipples harden quickly.

Professor stood for a few moments admiring the sight of the woman sitting on his half-naked lap and then snapped at the rounded hills in front of him. She moaned at the sudden contact and stroking his hair, encouraged him to continue what he did. Sergio nibbled on the nipples making the inspector sigh louder.

\- If I knew you were listening, I would have given more details than I would like to do. - she speaks in her boyfriend's ear.

\- And what do you want to do now? - to caress the breasts and look at her.

Her hands splayed on Raquel's back, gluing her bare chest to his still-covered chest. He kissed her willingly, exploring the woman's mouth with desire and she responded with the same desire. The arousal increased and the movements of the pelvis became stronger until they were no longer sufficient.

Panting, she gets up from her boyfriend's lap, who looks at her in confusion until she sees her opening her jeans shorts and taking them off in front of her. Raquel was left with simple black panties and turned to go to the bedroom. To tease him, she rocked her hips in a sensual way as she walked.

When I lost sight of her, that was when the teacher came out of the trance and I also followed her taking off her clothes along the way. He thinks he will never get used to her body, the wide hips and big butt with the turned thighs, the flat stomach, the small, round breasts make him crazy.

When he arrives in the room he finds her totally naked lying on the bed waiting for him. The sight of the exposed body, with the slight bikini marks on her breasts and hips, only made her sexier. His member hardened even more, if possible, and quickly got rid of the remaining underwear.

\- Raquel - the hoarse voice spoke - You provoke me too much. she laughed in response, bit her lip and called him to bed.

Sérgio goes up to the woman lying there, but she stops him and tells him to lie down. He does as he is told and sighs when she climbs onto his lap again, but this time without the clothes barrier.

\- I will do what I want with you. - Raquel said in his ear.

She kisses him calmly and sensually. Bite his lower lip making him moan and lower the kisses across his chest, belly until he reaches the place they both desire. Sérgio is not spotted, he has a thin body but his arms have a slight definition. Just looking at him, the inspector has a discomfort between her legs.

He is already so excited that a drop of pré cum forms on the glans.

Raquel licks the head of Sérgio's member making her sigh and closing her eyes. She licks from the base to the tip and sucks on the glans, pulling out a sick moan from him. Then she swallows it as long as it can take and starts up and down movements, with the help of her hand she caresses the base and testicles. Turn your tongue on the glans and put it all over your mouth again. The hand of the Professor who until now was grabbing the sheets goes to the inspector's hair, encouraging her in the movements.

She picks up the pace, her eyes meet. Raquel is already drenched just to give pleasure to the man she loves.

\- Stop. - he asks moaning. - I don't want it to end now. - she does what he asks and lays back beside him with a malicious smile

Sérgio takes her in a desperate kiss, pulls her to stick their bodies together. His hands go to the woman's thighs, he squeezed them hard and goes up to the ass. Bringing her closer for his member to get in contact with her wet sex, Raquel throws her leg over his hip. She moans loudly when the bodies rub.

\- Sergio. - groans - Hurry up. - she ask.

He laughs and slaps the buttock he was squeezing. Raquel moans more and rubs herself on his member until she manages to fit it at her entrance. The two hold their breath at the sensation of him entering. They groaned when they fit, as always is perfect.

\- Oh Inspector. If I knew that at the time. - Raquel laughs throwing her head back.

He takes advantage of the position and devours the woman's neck, maybe there will be marks later, but neither of them cares about that at the moment. The inspector starts the movements slowly without detaching the bodies. Professor squeezes where his hands reach the beautiful body at his disposal, his girlfriend moans and sighs more with each movement.

\- Stay on top. - Sérgio asks.

Raquel agrees and he turns them around without disengaging their sexes. With the new position he goes deeper into it, who groans throwing his head back with the feeling of fullness. Soon she starts to roll around, Sergio looks at her horny while squeezing her thighs.

She takes both of their hands and, while continuing with the movements on his limb, moves them up the body until they reach the breasts where he makes them squeeze both, the inspector groans louder with the touches.

The professor sits on the bed and sucks on the nipples and nibbles on them while squeezing the other breast. Raquel pulls him to her mouth and kisses him, the kiss is neglected by the intense pleasure they feel. He makes her go up and down on his cock faster, by the moans and her vagina squeezing him he knows she is close.

\- Come to me, inspector. - he speaks breathlessly.

\- Faster. - she asks moaning loudly.

Sérgio helps her with the movements by making her clitoris rub on her pubis with each thrust and she enjoys screaming her name. Raquel presses him against her chest as she moans and the effect of the orgasm wears off.

\- Don't you… - she asks smiling.

\- I managed to hold on. - responds kissing his lap. - Lie on your back to me. - he asks and she quickly obeys.

The woman lies on her side with her back to him waiting anxiously looking at him over her shoulder expectantly. He lies behind her, runs his hand over her slim body, holds her breasts while kissing his girlfriend's neck.

\- Put your leg over mine. - says and she does.

Raquel is exposed to him who takes his hand to the woman's vagina, he gently strokes the wet sex, makes circular movements on the clitoris and then enters with two fingers massaging that special point inside the woman, who groans his name contorts against his member that press your ass

\- You are so hot, Raquel.

\- And you fuck me so good. - she speaks without shame provoking him.

He growls and scoops it up. The woman sighs, losing her breath.

An advantage of not having neighbors is being able to moan without shame. Sergio makes the moves strong, taking off almost everything and pushing. At each thrust Raquel moans and squeezes him with her vulva.

\- What you do drives me crazy. - he speaks hoarsely through moans.

\- Faster, honey. - asks.

\- So stay on all fours for me.

He quickly obeys and stands with his hands and knees on the bed, poking his ass for the Professor. Raquel knows that he loves that part of her body, so take the opportunity to tease him whenever he can.

Sérgio stands behind her admiring her. He squeezes his ass hard, leaves a slap on the right side and is rewarded with a groan.

\- You can beat more. - she looks over her shoulder biting her lip.

He enters her at once making her scream with pleasure, he stabs quickly and hard while slaps again, Raquel moans loudly and seems to be close to coming again. Sérgio drops his hands and squeezes her soft breasts and, without stopping, moves her up.

He holds a breast with one hand and with the other passes through her vagina, quickly caressing her clitoris.

\- Sergio! Yes!

The moans only encourage him and he stocks up faster until Raquel squeezes him and he can't stop himself cumming together with his girlfriend. The two fall into bed, panting, and don't move for a few minutes.

Raquel lies face down recovering her breath after all the intense pleasure she had, Sérgio is lying on his side facing the beautiful brunette at his side. He strokes his girlfriend's bare back, goes down to the buttocks where he flattens his hand and returns the affection to her arms.

\- What else did you hear? - she asks with her eyes closed enjoying the affection.

\- Everything. - he speaks smiling.

She grumbles.

The teacher lies closer to the inspector and leaves kisses on the tanned back. Nibble on her shoulders.

\- What I do know is that that guy is a big idiot. - speech.

\- He is a good friend. - she says sighing with the kisses received.

\- He said he would leave his wife for you. - Raquel makes a disapproving noise.

\- He's really stupid. - says finally making Sergio laugh.

He stops what he is doing and gives him a peck.

\- I can't judge that much. - speaks looking. - If I had tasted that body and you left me ... - he doesn't finish the sentence.

He looks at his girlfriend's body as if he doesn't believe what he sees. She laughs hiding her face in the pillow.

\- You're a fool, you know?

\- I'm really silly with you. - speaks smiling, pasting his foreheads. - So? Was the sex good and good for you? - Asks and she laughs.

I'll answer you in our bath in that bathtub - Raquel gets up and runs to the bedroom suite while he runs after her, who laughs when her boyfriend takes her by the waist and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Thanks <3


End file.
